familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Harrison County, Iowa
Harrison County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 14,928. The county seat is Logan. The county was formed in 1851.History of Harrison County It was named for ninth US President William H. Harrison. Harrison County is included in the Omaha-Council Bluffs, NE-IA Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.7%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 29 * U.S. Highway 30 * Iowa Highway 37 * Iowa Highway 44 * Iowa Highway 127 * Iowa Highway 183 * Iowa Highway 191 Adjacent counties *Monona County (north) *Crawford County (northeast) *Shelby County (east) *Pottawattamie County (south) *Washington County, Nebraska (southwest) *Burt County, Nebraska (northwest) National protected area * DeSoto National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 14,928 in the county, with a population density of . There were 6,731 housing units, of which 5,987 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 15,666 people, 6,115 households, and 4,304 families residing in the county. The population density was 22 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 6,602 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.69% White, 0.08% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.20% from other races, and 0.64% from two or more races. 0.72% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,115 households out of which 32.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.30% were married couples living together, 7.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 26.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 26.20% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 27.00% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 17.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 96.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,141, and the median income for a family was $44,586. Males had a median income of $30,000 versus $21,663 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,662. About 5.00% of families and 7.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.70% of those under age 18 and 8.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Dunlap *Little Sioux *Logan *Magnolia *Missouri Valley *Modale *Mondamin *Persia *Pisgah *Woodbine Unincorporated community *California Junction *River Sioux Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Harrison County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Harrison County Courthouse (Iowa) *National Register of Historic Places listings in Harrison County, Iowa *Old Harrison County Courthouse (Iowa) References External links *Harrison County website Category:Harrison County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Iowa counties on the Missouri River Category:Settlements established in 1851